


Kelp

by What_are_you_12 (Ariadne_Yemoja)



Series: Ocean Grumps [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, Just kinda winging it, Multi, Naiads, Not exactly like Greek mythology, Ocean Grumps, Okeanides, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Suggestions also welcome, Violence, mer!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Yemoja/pseuds/What_are_you_12
Summary: "Current's surround me, and drowsily swaying,Far on the moon-path I seek the sweet face.Eagerly, hasting, half panting, half praying,Forward I reach for the vision of grace."-The Bride of the Sea, H. P. Lovecraft





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted a Mermaid Dan story. So I'm writing one. 
> 
> Anyway...  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Let's get this ocean poppin', pimpin'!!

 

            “You are a fucking waste…” He said it under his breath and you weren’t even sure he said it.  You turn around to ask him to repeat himself when he violently shoves you backward over the cliff.

            You became a screaming, flailing part of the beautiful view he was sharing with you.  A broken angel falling into the sea…  You hoped you were far enough over the shore that you wouldn’t splatter.  You wanted to be recognizable as human when the police finally found your body.

            All breath is squeezed from you as you slam into the surface of the ocean.  The current drags you below and you immediately feel water rushing into your open mouth.  You grab your throat with your one responding arm as stinging salty water fills your lungs.  As your vision dims, something circles you.  You fight to stay conscious as something swims close to you.  What looks like dark brown sea kelp fans and floats about a pale face.  They look so determined.  Are they trying to save you?  You smile, resigned to your fate regardless and let the sea have you in whatever way it will.

 *

            Music…  The room is filled with it.  It brushes over your skin and wraps you in velvety warmth.  It is a flanging sound, one voice layered on itself many times.  It courses over and through you.  Then suddenly, it stops.  There is only silence and the feeling of water lapping gently at your bare feet.  Did you fall asleep on the shore?  No… Memories of a screaming fall rush back and you bolt forward, pain shooting through you.

            “Hey… hey, take it easy.  You’re safe.” The voice is calm and warm.  It’s a melodic tenor.  You aren’t outside at all.

            You feel a hand push you back against a strange bed.  Following the large hand, you look up to a kind angular face.  His long unruly curls are pulled away from his forehead into a bun; some of it still manages to spill into his hooded, hazel brown eyes.  He scratches at the stubble on his cleft chin and smiles down at you.  At his shoulders something sky blue glimmers at you.  _Scales…_ He is tall and lanky.  His bare chest is not unpleasing to look at.  Three slashes on either side of his chest, going down his rib cage, open briefly and you realize they must be gills.  More scales line the sides of his torso leading down to long surprisingly toned legs.

            You are moderately disappointed he is wearing shorts… small shorts, but he is covered all the same.

            “Do you like what you see?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.  A lopsided grin sits on his face like it lives there.  You turn away sheepishly, you feel like your last encounter with a guy didn’t go well.  You turn back to him, concern is painted on his face.

            “What…” you start nervously.

            “I’m a Naiad.”

            “I thought nymphs were traditionally women.”

            “We are what we want to be.  I’m a naiad.” He waves his hand about like this isn’t the first time he’s been asked this.  You feel bad.

            “Sorry.”

            He waves this off too.  “It’s fine.  We get just as curious about you all.”  He moves a little closer and sits at the end of the bed.  “Can you tell me what happened?”

            You stare at your hands and grip the soft sheets.  Tears start sliding down your cheeks and he moves closer, brushing them away unbidden with the ball of his odd shaped thumb.  He is very careful not to catch you with his very sharp nails as he caresses your face.

            “Let’s just start with your name…” he says.  Something about his voice makes you think of New Jersey or maybe New York.  You don’t know where but, it makes sense that the human language they learned would come from whatever area they were in.  You look into his eyes and nod.

            “(Y/F/N) Lancet”

            “(y/n), am I saying that right?” he asks.  You nod as he wipes the rest of your tears away.  “Are you hungry?” You nod again, your hair bouncing against your shoulders slightly.  As he stands you grab his wrist, it is cool beneath your palm.  He looks at you, eyebrow raising curiously, there is a scar through it; a small slash.

            “Before you go, where am I?”  His large eyes widen and his mouth opens in an ‘O’ of realization.  Then he nods, mouth turning downward thoughtfully.

            “Yes, that is information you would need.”  He sits again and scratches his head gently.  “You are in my place.  I live in a beach community; right on the water.  So, I can go to back and forth all I want.”

            “You have a human form?”

            “Any nymph that didn’t would probably be made fun of, or they in general hate looking like humans.” He rises again and heads out of the room.  You take this time to look around.  A royal blue bass hangs on the wall directly in front of the bed.  Beneath it is a record player and beside that a bookshelf full of vinyl. 

            You wiggle your toes and ankles, eventually raising each leg up and down.  While it feels sore it doesn’t hurt overmuch so you swing your legs over the side of the bed and stand slowly.  You look down at yourself and you are wearing a Rush t-shirt that is a little too small for you.  It stretches across your chest uncomfortably.  On a plush chair in the corner you see your clothes spread out. 

            You waddle a little stiffly over and begin to change.  No reason to stretch his t-shirt completely out of shape.  The door swings open again as the shirt is above your head and pink creeps into his pale olive cheeks.  You turn away from him as he sets a food tray down and backs out of the room.

            “Thank you.” You call out.  There is some mumbling on the other side of the door that could have been you’re welcome, but you aren’t sure.  After changing you pick up the food and sit on the bed cross legged.  French toast and eggs… They are still hot.  When you finish you take the tray out the door.  The naiad is leaning against the wall waiting.

            “Oh, you’re done!” he says grinning.  His cheeks are still a little flushed.  Yours feel pretty warm, too.  He takes the tray from your hands and turns to go.

            “Wait, what’s your name?”

            He turns back toward you and his grin gets wider, his teeth are pointed.  They make you think of a killer whale.

            “You can call me Dan.”

 *

            Dan talked you into letting him drive you home.  He didn’t want you to go at first.  His fears about you being alone made you realize he thought you jumped.  You patted his arm and assured him you like your life.  He asked again what happened and you just tugged on your hair nervously.  Dan only nodded and told you to wait in his car.  Where you are now…  He said there was something he needed to discuss with you on the way to your home, it sounded serious.

            When He finally comes out you are surprised.  The scales are gone from his arms, replaced by sparse brown hair.  He is wearing a Def Leppard shirt with a black leather jacket slung over his shoulder.  When he smiles at you this time his teeth are ‘normal’.  Tossing his jacket in the back seat he slides behind the wheel and nods.

            “Ready?”

            “Yes… no.”

            He gives you a deadpan stare, hand hovering over the ignition.  You wring your hands and tremble slightly.

            “What happened to you?”

            “I was pushed.”

            His eyes go wide.  “Do you know who?”

            “No, I remember a voice and a shove.” You look away.  He grips the steering wheel.

            “I definitely don’t want to take you home now.  They would have left thinking you were dead.  And if you don’t remember them you’re not gonna be able to stop them from finishing the job!” he says.  He drums his fingers against the wheel and sighs.

            “If I don’t go back my mother will panic.  If I go home, I can ask who I went out with.” You pause.  “Besides this isn’t your problem, I can figure this out on my own.  You can go back to…”

            He holds up a finger cutting you off, shaking his head at you.

            “You don’t understand how Naiads work.”  He reaches down and starts the car.  “Which brings me to our next conversation.  I live in those waters by the cove.  When someone enters our space, they are supposed to offer a gift.  Jewels, gold, ivory, shit like that.  When a person falls in with none of that on them the naiad takes their life.”

            You shiver when he says this and he pats your knee, reassuringly.

            “I’m not going to hurt you.  Just hear me out.”  He hands you his GPS and you program your address with trembling fingers.  “Some naiads would make you a slave to tend to them in their underwater home.  Some might use you to navigate the human world for them.  Some might possibly make you their lovers.  Others might eat you.  I don’t need or want any of that shit.  I am going to take you home and you can choose some sort of thing that means something to you and you are going to give it to me.  We’re bound by old world laws now.  I’m going to be able to know what’s going on with you and where you are because of them.”

            “So, it’s not in my best interest to get killed?”

            “You’re not going to be able to die because we’re tied.  You ‘work’ for me, so to speak.  So, you die when I die.”  He pushes start on the GPS and then pulls out of his driveway.  “But, I do hate the idea of someone trying to harm you again.  You seem nice.” 

            You stare down at your hands.  “You’re odd for a naiad, aren’t you?”

            He shrugs, turning off his street.

            “Probably…”

 *

            He pulls up to your door and your mother descends on you before you even get out of the car.  “OHTHANKGOD!” she exclaims.  When you finally climb out she squeezes you close to her chest and rains kisses on your forehead.  “I was about to call the police!  You’d been gone so long.”

            “Sorry, I… got extremely lost.”  You hold up your phone, cracked from your fall and completely ruined from the water.  “Phone had an accident too.”  You laugh softly and hope she buys it.  She is just so relieved she pulls you in for another hug and squeezes. 

“You’re grown I know but… I worry you know?”

            “I know.”  You gesture behind you towards Dan who just stood back, hands in the pockets of his tattered jeans.  “This is Dan.  He was nice enough to give me a ride home.”

            You’re mother’s face creases with concern.  She looks him up and down, and then looks back and forth between the both of you.

            “Thank you, Dan.  But honey, what happened to Kyle?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck Kyle?!
> 
> Dick move...

            You go through your desk drawers tossing papers and swearing, trying to find your phone book.  You are old enough and paranoid enough that you also have a hard copy of your important phone numbers.  You find the beat up gray notebook, holographic dolphin stickers flashing up at you from the bottom of the last drawer.  You give a triumphant cry and Dan, who followed you into your house, leans over your shoulder.

            “If you find him in there, then what?” he asks, voice soft.

            You hadn’t thought about that.  Your face goes blank for a moment and you clutch the book to your chest.  Flopping down onto your canopy bed you stare up at Dan and frown.

            “I don’t know…  I’m not wounded anymore.  It’s not like the police would believe me right?  And I guess I can’t confront him, can I?  He’ll panic and try to hurt me again.”

            “Did his name ring any bells?”

            “No not really, but his voice might.” You sigh and stare around your bedroom again.  “But that just brings me back to the first problem.  What do I do when I do remember?”  Dan sits beside you, close enough that you scoot over just a little.  Leaning back on his long forearms, he stares up at your gray satin drapes hanging over your bed.

            “Just in case, you should hold off on separating yourself from me.  Like I said; as long as I live you live.”  He tilts his head towards you, long dark curls spilling over his shoulder.  “I’d like you not to get hurt again.”

            You are a little taken aback by his straight forward statement.  You stare at him, (e/c) eyes searching his face for… you aren’t sure.  You just know it feels weird that someone who admitted to their people enslaving someone else when they don’t have gifts caring about what happens to you feels weird.  He stares back, the corners of his mouth twitching upward quickly.

            “Are we going to kiss now?” he asks, teasing.  You cut your eyes at him and nudge his elbow making him fall back into your bed.  He laughs; it’s such a lovely sound.  “So, what do you want to do, lovely?”

            You ignore the pet name and shake your head flipping through the phone book.  “I don’t know.  I’ll call him and see where that takes us…  See if I remember something.”  You let your finger run down every page in that book until it falls on the only Kyle in there.  “Kyle Madison…”  You hum softly, closing your eyes.  You try to conjure up an image of the offending ‘date’ and can only come up with ice blue eyes.  They make you sad and angry but nothing else comes to mind.

            You feel breath on your shoulder and you turn towards Dan.  He looks from the name to you and raises his eyebrows.

            “We callin’ or what?”

            “Yeah…”  You take a deep breath and reach for the pale teal princess phone beside your bed.

            “So retro…” Dan mumbles; you swat him away and begin smashing the buttons with trembling fingers. 

            You were glad your mother headed home.  You didn’t want her here for this conversation.  You didn’t want her here at all in case ‘Kyle’ decided he was going to pay you a visit.  You listen as the phone rings, scared to breathe, wondering what you would say.  Dan grasps your hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

            There is a click and a familiar voice speaks to you nonchalantly.

            “Hello?”

            Visions of sailing backwards over the cliff whip through your mind; his pale face framed by short blonde curls glaring at you at first.  As it got further and further away it looked more and more panicked.  You are vaguely aware of a soft humming coming from Dan, tones weaving in and out over top of each other.  You feel cold, calm.

            “I survived our date, Kyle.” You whisper.  There is silence on the other end.

            “(Y/n)… I… I can explain…”

            “You can explain attempted murder?”  Your voice is so calm.  Dan is still humming.  What was he doing to you?

            “I’ll be over there later.” Kyle murmurs.  Was that a threat?  It felt like one.  It was low and rumbling; it could have been a purr or cat’s growl.  You clench your fist, heat rising in your body.

            “If you come here you will regret it.”  There is silence on the other end of the phone, only breathing.  There is a click and you hear nothing but a dial tone.  Dan is not humming any more.  Reality comes crashing against you.  Did you just threaten him?  If he was capable of pushing you the first time with everything to lose, what was he capable of if he felt like he had nothing to lose?  You turn to Dan who searches your eyes.

            “How do you feel?” he asks.

            “Enraged and terrified?” You say.  You stand pacing back and forth, continuously clenching and unclenching your fists.  Dan stands and looks around.

            “Well in that case, pack a bag or two.”

            “What?”

            “Did you actually intend to be here when he got here?  Or would you rather go someplace safe for awhile?”

            You pause your pacing and tug at the ends of your hair.  Your eyes go wide and you grasp his wrist, releasing him immediately.  You probably shouldn’t be so overly familiar with him.

            “I’m all for leaving before he comes, but…”

            “But?”

            “I want to see if he actually comes here.”  This all came out in a rush of air.  “You can say no, but I want to sit somewhere away from view where I can see if he comes.”

            Dan tilts his head and closes his eyes.  He hums thoughtfully and nods like he is talking to someone you can’t see.  Opening his eyes again, lips pressed into a thin line of displeasure, he makes a waving gesture around the room.

            “You’re gonna want to pack everything that you want to keep, I think.  I’m… sensing something.” 

            Taking him at his word, you grab your three largest cases and pack what you need, what you want, and what you treasure.  You want to ask what exactly he sensed, but at the same time you want space between you and this place before Kyle shows.  When the large black cases are safely in the trunk of his little four door he does a circuit around the block.  He picks a place near the big field down the street from your little house and you both settle in to wait.  Dan is gripping the steering wheel tight.

            “Is… Is something wrong?”

            “I know something is going to happen.  But I’m not sure what form it will take.  If I had scryed first, I wouldn’t have let you call him.  I might have caused more harm than good on that one.” He murmurs.  You place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze gently.

            “Is that what you were doing when you were standing there humming?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Will… will you tell me what you saw?”

            “No…  But if I keep saving your life, you are going to run up a tab.”  You can tell Dan is teasing, but his dark eyes look so serious.  You lapse into silence and settle back against the car seat, wishing you’d grabbed some fruit or something out of your fridge.

            After about an hour your attention begins to drift towards the naiad drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.  He taps out a steady rhythm, bobbing his head to whatever music is drifting through his head.  His hair bounces around him like a dark cloud and you feel your fingers twitch.  You huff in irritation and he turns to you, raising an eyebrow curiously.

            “Sorry… Just chasing away thoughts.” You say softly.  He smiles.

            “I know, I can hear them.”  He laughs as your eyes widen.  “Not like that.  I can’t hear what exactly you’re thinking.  I just know that you are thinking very deeply.  Like someone mumbling behind a thick door.”  Heat in your cheeks…  He laughs at you again and pats you on the head.  “Relax.”

            Wonderful suggestion, except now a black truck is pulling up in front of your little one floor house and you are suddenly on high alert.  You are practically vibrating, you’re shivering so hard.  Dan reaches over and clasps your hand, his broad thumb making gentle circles over your fingers.  Three women get out of the car and one of them goes up, kicking in your front door.  Kyle slides out of the driver seat and follows them into your house.

            Your breathing is ragged now.  Dan’s thumb has stopped moving.  You look to him and feel yourself growing more panicked at his frown.

            “How did he…” Dan mumbles.  He turns to you and touches your cheek.  “We need to go.”  Was that caution or fear in his voice?  Whatever it was made nod vigorously.  He starts the car and pulls away.

            “I’m not coming back am I?” you whisper.

            “I wouldn’t if I were you.  I can explain when I get you back to my place, but…”

            You nod.  “Can I say goodbye to my mother?” 

            Dan looks over at you and smiles sadly.  “A week, give it a week.  I will bring you to her to say goodbye.”  You slump against the window, trying to blink back tears.  Dan was humming again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how are you doing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with fate...  
> A talk with fury...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moirai=The Fates  
> Erinyes=The Furies

            He let you curl up on his soft gray couch when you came in, and that’s where you stayed.  Crying off and on into one of the pillows you listen as Dan paces back and forth.  He’s been moving your things into his spare room and now he’s been talking on the phone with someone.  You don’t understand the language he’s speaking, but it sounds like Greek.  Something is tickling in your mind, a thread.  You feel like if you followed it you would understand him.

            Pushing yourself off the couch, and pushing the thread away, you get up and head to the television.  Cutting it on you flip channels until the image of a burning house catches your eye.  It’s your street.  Without even hearing the report you know it’s your house.  Kyle and those women…  Flopping back down on the couch you pull the tear stained pillow to your chest.  You feel like it’s time to admit you have shit taste in men.

*

            You met Kyle at a bonfire on the beach.  He was that asshole who brings his guitar to every party unasked.  He said it was kind of a joke at first; Kyle would show up and then make a joke about playing Wonderwall but instead play some other random song.  When you met him the song he played instead was ‘In Bloom’.

            He played well; you thought you were better.  You were vain about very few things and you would often plead with people to let you have that.  But damn could he sing.  Kyle’s voice was warm honey mixed with a rasp like cinnamon.  A few meet ups later you guys were playing music together.  He gleefully agreed you were better at it and he loved singing with you.

            It was almost inevitable that Kyle asked you out.  Your mutual friends had been asking when it was going to happen.  You weren’t a hundred percent on board, but you were willing to give it a try.  You went on a month of dates but you really didn’t feel any closer to him than you did before.  He was your friend.  You tried, you did…  He was getting more touchy-feely with you.  He was wanting to kiss and fool around and you just couldn’t do it anymore.

            You decided you would tell him the truth.  That you just didn’t feel the same way he felt.  You’d just knew he’d understand…

*

            Dan walks over and cuts off the television.  He sits next to you but you keep your face buried in the pillow in your arms.  Your mother, your friends… they think you’re dead now.  A hand falls on your shoulder and squeezes gently.  You don’t look up and he sighs, draping himself over your back in a one armed hug.

            “I’m sorry.” He whispers.  “I would not let you speak to him if I had known.”

            “I have a feeling I’d just be actually dead any way.  If he saw me walking around, whether I remembered or not I would be dead.”

            “Maybe.”

            “At least I’m not.”

            “At least.”  Dan plants a kiss on the top of your head and stands.  “We might have to go to my hometown.”

            You stare up at the tall man, eyes red rimmed and sniffle.

            “Is that what you were talking about on the phone?” you murmur.

            “Yes.  Come with me.  I want to show you something.”  He holds a large hand out to you, slim fingers extended.  You toss the pillow beside you and clasp it.  Pulling you up, he leads you to a doorway.  Steps leading down into darkness…  Releasing your hand, Dan conjures a glowing blue orb.  The sudden pop and burst of light make you jump.  Dan looks back at you and waggles his thick brown eyebrows in a very ‘isn’t that cool’ gesture.  With a shake of your head, you follow him down the stone steps willing your heart to slow.

            “I believe your Kyle is not completely human.”  Dan started.  “In fact, I’m going to go so far as to assume he might be a demi-god.” 

            “I… don’t even know what to do with this information.” You whisper.  He laughs sadly as you both reach the bottom.  The cellar is bare, the cement floor dusty.  In the center of the wide room sits a large, stone pool.  He tugs you over to the pool and drops the glowing orb into it.

            “You were saved by a naiad, is it that hard to believe there could be some other myths and legends strolling about?”  He whispers.  The pool begins to glow bright, throwing rippling patterns on your (s/c) face.  Dan gestures for you to sit on the edge of the pool with him and you do, watching as he stirs the water.  He begins to sing.  It was singing you heard when you woke up.  Flanging and weaving, words barely understandable… It makes your nerves tingle from head to toe.

            You try to focus on the pool, leaning forward to see the shadows gathering beneath like a storm cloud.  The clouds turn into three robed women.  At first you think they are the women that went into your house with Kyle, but as their faces clear you see they are much kinder looking.  One of them looks up from what they were doing to look directly at the both of you.  Dan stops singing and bows.  Unsure of what you should be doing you mimic him.

            The other two women look up and all three of them bow towards you both.  Dan begins speaking and you feel that tingle in the back of your head again.  This time you tug the thread and Dan’s eyes flick towards you.  He nods as if giving you permission to follow it.  So you do, the words becoming clearer the more you focus.

            “…Moirai… I… come to… about the fate of my new servant.”  Dan starts, the words switching back and forth from whatever he is speaking to something you understand.  He sounds so formal.  You hear the seriousness in Dan’s voice and do your best not to cringe when he calls you a servant.  “They have apparently been marked by the Erinyes and I have come to find why.”

            “Child of the sea, what are you prepared to offer for this knowledge?” Says the one in the middle.  Black hair spills out from beneath her hood, her eyes so dark.  She looks back and forth between you both and Dan shakes his head.

            “Blessed Lakhesis, their debt will be mine.  I offer one sacred song, if it please you.”  The one named Lakhesis looks to her companions and smiles softly as they both nod in consent.

            “Your offer pleases us, child of water.  However, if you want this information you must bring the human to us.  We must read them in person.”  She folds her hands into her large sleeves and tilts her head at Dan.  “Come to Poseidon’s Temple and seek us.” 

            Dan bows again, you mimic.  The pool stops glowing.  Submerged in darkness you turn to where Dan is and find his glowing eyes on you.  You shiver as he takes your arm and leads you back toward the steps.  You can’t help the spill of words coming from you as he nudges you ahead of him softly.

            “Who were they?  What’s a sacred song?  What are the Erinyes?”  And the one you refused to ask out loud, why was he helping you so much?  Dan says nothing, he just continues to urge you up the steps.  The light streaming into the living room blinds you.  When your eyes finally clear you turn to see Dan turning back down the steps.

            “I’m not ignoring your questions; we’ll talk about them over dinner.  In the mean time I have some things to prepare.  You have free run of the house, but don’t leave it for right now.  Not without me, anyway.”  With that, Dan shuts the door to the basement.  You stand in the living room tired and confused.

 

Kyle

            She wasn’t home.  His eyes bulge out slightly and his long fingers clutch at his blonde hair in a panic.  Fear turns to rage, and he begins shredding curtains and bedsheets, clothing and papers.  Whatever his hands land on…  Kyle throws her guitar across the room and pummels the smooth wood into the ground.  When he’s done he leans back, child like face red and covered in sweat, blonde wisps of hair stuck to his forehead.  The women gather behind him.  It is not the first of these moods they’ve seen.

            Gods and Goddesses throughout history have been notorious for their tantrums.  They are no stranger to them.  They wait for the boy to find his calm, then one finally turns to the others.

            “What should we do sisters?  The mortal is not here.”

            “I am unsure Alekto, the mortal has done no wrong so we can not seek her through normal means.”

            At this Kyle looks up and turns to them, pretty face twisted in anger.

            “No wrong?!  She threatened me!”

            The one in the middle looks down at him tilting her head.  White hair falling over her shoulder.

            “You attempted to murder her, demi god.  You are the one who is wrong.  Your father’s offense does not equal a crime.”

            “Megaira speaks true.  A god’s offense is no proof of a crime.  The gods offend when their name is spelled wrong.”  Alekto says, her golden eyes searching the face of the pale young man.  The third sister stalks around the room her round button nose sniffing softly.

            “I smell another here.  Another immortal; a child of water…” she mumbles.  Alekto turns to her.

            “Do they smell familiar, Tisiphone?”

            “Undecided…”

            Kyle has had enough of being ignored; he stands and overturns her bookcase with a roar.  Panting he turns to the Erinyes.

            “My father has commanded you to…”  Kyle’s words are cut off as Megaira tackles him against the wall, holding him by his throat in the air.  Her mahogany face is twisted in disgust, canines exposed.

            “Do not presume to tell us what your father has commanded!  We have not shirked our duty to the order!  You, Demi-God will know your place.  Even you are beholden to justice.  Do not tempt us to exact it.”

            “My father…” he gasps out.

            “Will have what he wants.  You, however will hold your tongue.  Go back to your tantrum, child.  We will go do what we must to find the mortal.”  The three women turn into smoke and vapor leaving Kyle in a heap on the ground clutching his throat.  With a growl he goes to the truck to get the gas cans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demi Gods and cuddles...

            Dan has been in the basement for a long time.  Long enough that you have found the kitchen.  Cozy and organized…  You begin to walk around learning the layout of the land.  Opening the fridge, you scan the contents quickly.  A pack of salmon filets is front and center.  You press you lips into a thin line and pull it out.  If Danny was going to go through all this trouble for someone he barely knew, you at least wanted to be worth that trouble.

            Going through his cabinets you think you have everything to make a nice honey lemon sauce to go over the salmon.  You root around for vegetables to serve with it and find only canned carrots and canned French cut string beans.  You blow a raspberry in disgust, but you set it on the counter.  With enough seasonings, you feel confident that you can disguise the can taste you hate so much.

            You whisk the sauce and separate it into two bowls.  You add a little cornstarch to one and in the other you let the salmon filets soak.  Wrapping them back up you slip them both back into the fridge for a bit.  You sit at the small kitchen table and let your head drop onto your arms.  Part of you is listening for Dan to come back up, but you are mostly fighting a creeping numbness.

            You sit up and shake your head, tapping your cheeks to get rid of the feeling.  You go back to making something you’re proud of.  You are setting the table when Dan finally comes back up.  His hair is pulled back from his face and you are shocked to see that he is almost naked again, water rolling off his form.  You keep your eyes on his face, forcing yourself to count the scales running down his sideburns and onto his neck.

            “You made dinner…” he states.  His hooded eyes are wide and confused.  You lower your eyes to the table and lay the forks beside the plates.

            “I was hungry.”  You turn back to the stove and remove the cast iron pan.  The salmon sits in the middle of the vegetables prettily.  You sit it on top of the oven mitt you put in the middle of the table and go back to grab the thickened sauce, pouring it over top of everything.  You look back up to Dan who is staring down at the food with a small grin.

            He goes to grab cups out of a cabinet you can’t reach and pulls juice out of the fridge.  While he’s facing the other way, you take the opportunity to really examine him.  His fingers are webbed at their base, nails long and dark.  He is all angles with an overlay of slight softness.  The blue speedos he insisted on walking around in were so distracting.  He freezes when he turns around and he gives you that smug grin again, raising his eyebrow at you.  His eyes look amused.  How long were your eyes on his butt?

            “Do you want to touch me?”

            You shake your head violently, heat flooding your face.  Dan is laughing now, no… he is giggling.  It’s a pretty sound.  You bite your lip and sit down in the wooden chair a little harder than intended.  Dan is still laughing as he places the juice on the table and puts a tall red cup next to your hand.

            “Relax, (y/n).  I’m only teasing.”

            “Not funny…”

            “Hmmm… if you say so.” As he pours the juice you scoop food onto his plate.  “So polite, lovely.”

            “Never serve yourself first.” You say, dropping a filet onto your own plate.  He sits across from you, studying you as you fork a bit of salmon and carrot into your mouth.  Dan looks down at his plate and sighs.

            “Let’s answer your questions, lovely.”

            You had forgotten he said you could talk over dinner, however it is extremely hard to look at him without a shirt on.  In fact, you have been making a conscious effort to keep your gaze on your plate and not on the handsome creature in front of you.  Handsome?  Yes… yes, he is handsome.  You raise your (e/c) eyes up to him and swallow slowly.  Dan is smiling at you again.  Was he listening to your thoughts again?  He said it was like someone mumbling behind a heavy door…

            “I had so many, and not I’m not sure where to start.” You whisper.  He leans on his elbows and places his chin in his hand.  The face he is giving you can only be described as seductive.  Your whole body feels warm.

            “Are you feeling distracted?” Dan asks.  He is grinning again, flashing those pointy teeth at you.  He winks at you and attempts to seductively eat a green bean, which misses his mouth and lands on his chest.  He puts a long finger to his pouting mouth.  “Oops…” he purrs, as the green bean unceremoniously plops onto the kitchen floor. 

            You start to laugh, it’s small at first then it grows to a very loud laughing fit.  When you begin to snort and hiccup, he begins giggling just as uncontrollably at you.  You both take a few deep breaths to get yourselves under control and Danny just stares at you breathing heavily.

            “Do you feel better?”

            “Yes.” You gasp.  You clear your throat and put your fork down.  You raise your eyes back up to Dan and swallow.  “Who are the women that were with Kyle?”

            “Furies.” Dan says folding his hands in his lap.  You lean forward.

            “Like punishment and justice Furies?”

            “That’d be them.”

            “But… I didn’t do anything wrong.” you state, confusion on your face.  Dan nods sadly.

            “That’s why… that’s why I think your Kyle, has to be a Demi God.  There’s no way the Furies would be after you without some God or Goddess summoning them.”  Dan shovels some food in his mouth drifting into thought.  You throw your hands up in disgust.

            “So which God is so pissed off I couldn’t love their son?”

            “That’s what we are going to go find out.  We’ll be leaving in two days.  But I have to go get some things ready for you.”  Dan says.  His tone is very serious now.  “I have to leave you here, and it’s very important you do not leave this house.  They can’t sense you in my presence, but they will find you if you wander alone.”

            “Two days… but my mother.” You feel tears again.

            “I know.  I get it, I do.  Promise me you will stay here, though.”

            “I-I…”  You stammer.  Dan leans forward and grabs your hands.  He is rubbing those steady circles on the back of them, hazel eyes piercing yours.

            “Please, promise me this.”  He is giving you the saddest puppy dog eyes you have ever seen.  A lock of hair is spilling into his eyes.  You want to push it away.

            “I-I promise.” You nod.  Dan breathes a sigh of relief and releases your hands.  He grabs a paper towel and wipes sauce off his chest.

            “Let’s eat.” He whispers.

 

Erinyes

            Alekto holds a strand of (h/c) hair, she tastes it before dropping it into the large cauldron.  Megaira holds the sleeve of a jacket close to their nose.  She sniffs it before dropping it in after Alekto.  Tisiphone holds another hair, long, curled, and dark brown.  She lets it glide over her amber fingers and drift downwards slowly into the pot.

            Tisiphone stirs the cauldron three times, and waits, her breath stilling.  Alekto cuts her gold eyes at the pool and huffs impatiently.  The old ways always took so long.  Megaira gives her sister’s shoulder a gentle squeeze and sprinkles herbs into the pool.  A face appears, your face.  It wavers and fizzles away and is replaced with a tall pale naiad sitting on the shore.  Where there were legs, there is a long royal blue tail fading into the sky blue scales going up the sides of his ribs. Sheer fins drape down the side blending blue with blood red.  It shimmers in the setting sun as he stares up at the sky.  All three sisters make noises of concern.

            “If she is with him, this is about to get very complicated.” Megaira says.  She tugs on her skull pendant, nervously.  Her brown fingers clutching it, seeking comfort.  Alekto nods and pins up her long white hair.

            “The demi gods are lining up for this human…” she whispers.

            “What shall we do?” Tisiphone asks.  Her round face looks back and forth between her taller sisters.  Alekto frowns and turns toward the door.

            “We will entreat Poseidon for aid.  The Gods can discuss for themselves what will happen next.”

            Megaira stuffs her pendant down her shirt and sighs sadly.  “I feel sorry for this human.”

            Alekto nods.

            “We have a job to do; come sisters.”

 

You

            As Dan rushes back and forth getting ready to leave, you sit cross legged on his bed strumming on the blue bass.  It’s not your guitar, it’s too large for your hands, and working with four strings instead of six is confusing at first, but plucking mindlessly at the strings is soothing to you.  You aren’t seeking out chords or any tunes, you are just plucking.  The vibrations traveling through your fingers and palms make it easier to think.

            At some point you feel weight on the bed.  You look up and Dan is staring at you smiling.  He is in full human form now.  He scoots a little closer and puts his large hand on your knee.

            “Maybe, I can teach you a little.  I’m not that good but…” he shrugs.  How can he be so calm?  You shrug back and continue plucking.

            “S’too big for me.” You mumble.  Dan laughs and waggles his eyebrows at you.

            “If you practice hard enough, you’ll work big things like a pro.”

            You snort and lay the bass on the bed.  Standing you nod to him and try to head for your room.  His long arm shoots out and grips your wrist tight.  He yanks you towards him and pulls you into his arms onto the bed, your back against his chest.  Dan rests his chin on the top of your head and holds you, his legs splayed wide while you sit between them.  You stare up at him wide eyed and confused.

            “You’re going to be okay.” He whispers.  You don’t want to cry anymore, but you do; sniffling and shaking while feeling the thump of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the last chapter I gendered the main character. Do you think I should leave them gender neutral? Let me know what you think. Also, how are you doing?
> 
> Also, also, if you are wondering what Dan's Mermaid tail looks like: http://petattack.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/raok_jelly_fancy_betta_optimus.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When humans are caught in the sights of Gods,  
> rarely do they fare well...

Dan

            He finds himself just sitting in the car longer than he should, just staring at the door.  He wasn’t sure he was doing the right thing leaving you here.  But Dan knew he needed to.  You wouldn’t be able to move about his realm if he didn’t go prepare first.  He starts his car and pulls off, pointing his four door towards the sea. 

            He is worried about you.  Dan wonders briefly if you’ve been bonded to him long enough that you can feel it.  He doesn’t think so, but he can feel your sorrow and fear brushing the edges of his mind like feathers.  The last time Dan was bound to a human it had taken much longer for him to sense so many emotions.  But last time, Dan hadn’t saved their life.  He thinks you being so close to death might have made the bond stronger.

            His face turns thoughtful and he turns on the radio to drown out the silence.  Dan was starting to get uncomfortable moving away from you.  Was that part of the bond?  He couldn’t remember.  His mouth tugs downward and he shakes his head, ratcheting up the volume on the music.  Tom Petty is singing about party dresses and last dances, and Dan lets it carry him away from you.

 

            Dan stands in the cove just beneath the cliff, stripping his clothes off.  His body begins to shift, scales blooming along his pale skin.  Splits open on the sides of his chest and neck as he folds his clothes, shoving them into the chest he kept at the back of the cave and stepped out.  Long legs stride into the ocean, waves lapping against them higher and higher.  When the water reaches his chest, he closes his eyes and embraces the feeling of his legs becoming more muscled and knitting together.  Dan sighs at the feeling of fins spreading outward like a debutante’s gown.  When it was over he opened black eyes, white pupils unfocused, and dives the tip of his red tail fin flicking out of the water briefly.

            Dan’s friend could usually be found at the temple but today she would be at home.  She would be able to get the things he needed.  He called specifically to make sure. His tail pushed him forward quickly with broad powerful strokes and the world became dim.  The deeper Dan went, the more the sea took on a permanent twilight.  Other sea dwellers sung out to him as he reached the edges of the city.  He smiled and waved but didn’t stop.  A streak of white, blue, and red against the dappled surface of the water. 

            His shark like eyes land on a polished cave entrance on the edge of the town square and with a strong swish of his tail, he lunges toward it.  Dan calls out as he stands before the polished stone door.  A range of tenor voices, blending together and spilling from one throat…  He is about to call again when the door swings wide and he is dragged in by maroon tentacles, his eyes going wide, grin splitting his face.

            The tentacles drag Dan into the embrace of more muscular, but soft, naiad.  Dark brown hair floats around his tan bearded face.  A deeper set of vocalizations come out of him as he gives Dan a loving squeeze.  Behind him, Dan can see his other friend slip out, pale arms waving happily, her lower half ending in coiling and uncoiling ink black tentacles.  Silver spots sprinkle the black from her waist down like stars.  Jet black hair flows around her face like a veil.

            Dan squeezes his best friend and is ushered inside.

 

You

            When Dan shut the door, you stretched out across his couch flipping through channels on the moderately sized TV.  You eventually turn on a local news station to see if there is any more information about the fire that took out your house.  Your mother appears on the screen sobbing against one of your cousins, pleading for whoever has taken you to return you.  A sketch appears of two men; one is of Kyle, the other of Dan.  The scrawl beneath them says: Last seen with. 

            You bolt upright, panic exploding in your chest.  What if someone sees Dan on his way to wherever it is he has to go?  If you go to your mother now, you can keep the police from holding or harming him.  Dan’s done too much for you to let him get in trouble for you.  You bolt up and rush around getting changed from your pajamas.  As you grip the door knob you freeze.

            The Furies will still out there.  Dan made it abundantly clear you were only safe within his spaces and magic.  If you step outside this door, you are on your own.  Also, you were never one to break your promises.  You back away from the door and drop onto the couch, your leg bouncing nervously.  It’s only been a few hours now and Dan said he would be gone for two days.  You bury your face in your hands, trying desperately not to cry.

            _I’ll wait…  I’ll wait like he told me.  I’ll know if something is wrong.  That’s what he said…_ You think.  You begin to take deep breaths and slouch against the back of the couch.  Every so often you retreat into your mind just to see if you can feel a call or a tug of any kind.  After a while, you head to the spare bedroom he gave to you.  At least the sleep could provide some relief from anxiety.  _Two days…_ You let the words cycle through your head like a mantra as you fall into dreamless sleep.

 

Dan

            He can feel your distress spike, but he also feels that you did not leave the house.  It only takes him a moment to realize where your fear lies, and Dan attempts to force himself to unwind as his friends lead him up the shaft and into their home.  He bursts through the water behind the other naiads and pulls himself up onto the lip of the stone pool.  He watches as his royal blue tail splits back into legs, swings them out of the water and stands.

            “Dan!  You’ve been gone for days now!  What’s going on? You weren't super specific when you called.” the woman chirps, her coiling tentacles now legs decorated down the sides with dark purple scales, fading at the edges to silver.  She pulls a black t-shirt over herself and turns toward Dan.  Her husband pulls on shorts and smirks as he pulls back his hair.

            “Maybe he found a new girlfriend.  You know the human ladies can’t get enough of him.”

            Dan giggles and shakes his head, taking the shorts offered to him.

            “No, no new girlfriend…” He pauses and turns to the woman.  Her icy blue eyes look up at him curiously.  “I did however gain a 'servant'.”

            The woman and her husband both freeze; the former tilts her head while the latter looks confused.

            “Dude, you hate binding.”  Dan’s friend states, his deeper voice breaking the silence.

            “Didn’t have a choice, big cat.  She was dying.”

            The woman draws Dan up into their living room and gestures for him to sit.  Her scales fade as she drops down onto the brown suede cushions.  Her husband heads for the kitchen, and Dan hears the clatter of a teapot being set on the stove.  Dan sits near the woman as she pushes her hair behind her ear, face concerned.

            “Dying?”

            “Someone shoved her off the cliff above my cove…”

            The woman’s husband comes out the kitchen and stares wide eyed, brown eyes horrified.  “What the fuck…” he murmurs.  Dan nods.

            “That's who I'm bringing here to see the fates, shit has gotten way out of hand and I want to help her.”

            The woman nods and closes her cat like blue eyes thoughtfully.

            “So, you’re going to need…”

            “Stratus Kelp, Ringed, and Branching Anemone, yeah.” Dan finishes.  Suzy tilts her head and looks to her husband.  He raises his hand, eyebrow quirked upward.

            “What do you mean it’s gotten out of hand?” he asks.

            Dan sighs, running his long fingers through his hair.

            “The Erinyes are involved.”

 

Erinyes

            The women kneel before the large throne, their long red robes dusting the ground.  Luminous deep set eyes, shift cool gray as the God considers the lesser deities.  A riot of white curls shift and spill over broad shoulders, as he raises and drops the butt of his trident.  At the sound the women rise and meet the gaze of Poseidon.

            “Good tidings rarely come with a visit from you.” The sea god begins.  “It’s best to state what you are here for and be down to business.”  Poseidon strokes his beard, his eyes shifting to a piercing blue.

            If Alekto has a favorite among the higher gods, it is between him and Hades.  There’s nothing she loves more than tossing out the useless pomp and circumstance.  Alekto steps forward inclining her head respectfully.

            “We have run into a problem with a human we are supposed to bring… in.” She was going to say to justice.  But theirs is not a mission of justice.  This is nothing more or less than petty revenge.  Golden peach colored arms lift an orb before the Sea King and your face appears.  Tisiphone steps forward now.

            “We believe however they have come under the protection of one of your children.  The details of this protection we are not sure of, but in order to complete what we are tasked with we must at least know the specifics.  More importantly, we need to know where the human is.”

            Poseidon’s eyes turn a foamy white as his brow furrows.  He leans back in his throne and sighs; it’s a deep rumbling sound and for a moment it feels like the earth is trembling from it.

            “Do you know which of my children?”

            “Adanyael…” Megaira whispers.

            There is another rumble.  It is no secret that this is one of his favorite children.  The God closes his eyes and utters a deep, bass, flanging note.  A guard with lime green hair appears, his skin is a marbled gray blue from head to tail.  He bows, his shark like tail flicking back and forth making him hover.  There is more song, shaking the coral walls around them.  The merman brings his spear to his chest in salute and swims off.  The God stands, looming over the Erinyes.

            “I will bring him here, and he will answer your questions.  But I make no promises on the human without answers.”

            Alekto kneels again and her sisters follow.

            “Then Lord Poseidon, that will have to suffice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you are enjoying this journey, but today I have a very real question.
> 
> I'm kicking around the idea of a Youtuber/Rocky Horror fic.  
> How do you feel about this thing?  
> Because it's funny as hell to me.
> 
> Also I just really think Markiplier would make a great Frank N. Furter
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> PS: If you didn't know, Poseidon was/is also responsible for earthquakes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gods really like to complicate things,  
> much to the misfortune of mortals...

Sean

            It is hard to keep a neutral face when the furies say Dan’s name.  It’s even harder to keep from trembling when Poseidon issues his command.  The Lord of the Sea is not pleased.  The green haired Okeanide bows and makes his exit quickly.  He doesn’t know where Dan is, but he knows who might.  One clawed hand scratches at his brown goatee roughly as he glides through the water towards the temple.

            He spots the priestess in the garden beside the large granite building, gathering stratus kelp and other things.  He dives towards her with a small grin as she looks up at him happily.  She calls a greeting and he nods, gesturing to the tunnel that will take them up into the temple.  She looks as if she’s going to decline and he flashes the mark of Poseidon pinned to his chest, indicating it was important.  Her glowing blue eyes go wide, and she nods.  Black hair swishes about her pale face as her thick black tentacles push her to the tunnel, basket close to her side.

            He already knows who that basket is for…

 

Suzy

            Suzy shoots up the tunnel clutching the basket close to her chest, her pearlescent blue robes floating around her tentacles as they pushed and pumped.  As she breaks through the surface she immediately grabs the ledge and shoves her basket up first.  Suzy pulls her self up and allows her legs to form, as Sean comes up behind her.  She places the plants into her bag after wrapping them gently.  When she looks up Sean has gone from that swirled gray color to a light peach.  His lower half becoming armored legs.

            “Sean?” Suzy asks.  She is not sure if she is in trouble or not.  Traditionally, you need permission from the high priests and priestesses before you can gather certain things from the garden but, this was an exception.  Dan’s situation makes this a necessity in her mind; especially since the Moirai have already agreed to meet the human.  Sean’s blue eyes search her face for a moment, and he clears his throat.

            “Suze… Where’s Adanyael?”  His accent is muted, far too calm.  Born off the coast of Ireland, his accent is usually front and center.  Except in moments like this, when something dangerous is about to happen.  Suzy’s brow scrunches together and she fights to hide the concern.

            “Lord Poseidon?” she asks.  Sean nods.

            “The Erinyes are here, they want some human he seems to be keeping.”  Sean’s equally icy blue eyes flick over towards her bag and back on her face.  “So, I’m guessing you know where he might be.”

            With a huff, Suzy throws the bag over her neck and dives back into the water.  Sean follows close on her galaxy like tendrils.

 

Kyle

            He plucks at the white tunic with distaste.  He would much rather be down there looking for his girl.  He hadn’t meant to hurt you, not really…  He had just been so angry at the time.  How could you refuse someone like him?  He could give you everything.  He paces the room ignoring the heavy wooden door as it swings open with a creak.

            “Nephew, you really are a pain.”

            Kyle swings his eyes over to his aunt and swallows his words.  He learned long ago not to piss off Artemis.  He still has the scar on his hip from that lesson.  Artemis’ strawberry blonde curls are caught in a thick French braid, all pulled away from her moon pale face.  She is wearing her camo like she is just coming back from a hunt.

            “Auntie, what are you doing here?” he asks as politely as possible.  Artemis doesn’t miss the tone he’s biting back.  She cuts her wide silver eyes at him and huffs.

            “Your father has asked me to check on the Erinyes.  Personally though, I hope she gets away.  She doesn’t deserve this, and you both know it.”

            “If I could just talk to her…”

            “You’ll what?  Convince her to love you?  She gave it a chance, she told you it wasn’t working.  And what did you do?”

            “I didn’t…”

            “You didn’t mean to kill her?” Artemis barks.  Kyle’s eyes are rolling back and forth like he can’t find something to focus them on, he feels cornered.  His hand runs through his hair, and he tugs on one of his curls.  Another voice calls out from the door and Kyle stops moving.

            “Now, now sister… He’s a young man, and men have urges.”

            Artemis spins toward her twin, face twisted in to a snarl.

            “Only gods and demi gods seem to think urges mean forcing people to ‘love’ them.” She jabs her finger into his father’s bare chest.  “This is your influence.  A no once in a while is good for the both of you.”

            Apollo’s cupid’s bow mouth turns downward, his golden eyes blinking slow.

            “If you aren’t going to help me, why did you come?” he says plainly.  “I intend to have the Erinyes bring her here and she will have another chance.  If my son thinks she is worthy after all of this…”  Kyle nods vigorously.  Artemis places a hand on her hip and she looks between them both.

            “I’m going to find her like you want, and offer her a place among my huntresses.  If I give her a place the Erinyes have to accept it.”

            Kyle laughs, she has to be joking.

            “Auntie, you only accept the untouched.  She’s no virgin.”

            Artemis raises a perfect eyebrow, Kyle is suddenly aware of how tall and muscular his aunt is.  Apollo just places his head in his hand.

            “I accept those who are untouched, and those who wish to never be touched again.  I think after you, she might be leaning towards the second.”

            “Sister if you are not going to help me, do not get involved.” Apollo growls.  “There are plenty who do not enjoy the carnal touch for you to ‘protect’.”

            Artemis’ face becomes like stone as she eyes her younger twin.

            “And there are plenty who do for your son to chase.  Your lack of willingness to discipline him is exactly why I offer protection to begin with.”  Kyle and Apollo watch as Artemis strolls from the room, slamming the door behind her.  Kyle looks wide eyed at his father and makes a strangled noise, was she really going to take you away from him permanently?  Apollo glares at the door and turns back to his son.

            “This… just got a little more complicated.” He murmurs.

 

Dan

            He is laughing at Arin when Suzy walks in with Sean.  He swallows his Adam’s apple bobbing slightly.  Dan sighs at Sean’s serious look and stands.

            “My father?”

            “Yep.”

            “The Erinyes?”

            “Yep.”

            Dan nods and Sean looks at him curiously.

            “Do I need to go there now?” Dan asks.  Sean nods slowly and gestures back toward the exit.

            “Sorry about this, Dan.  I don’t know what’s going on, but I think a storm’s brewing.”  The Irish Okeanide is leaning against the wall while Suzy begins moving about the kitchen.  “I’m not going to rat out the human.  If what Suzy is about to brew is for them though, you might want to wait till the Erinyes leave to bring her here.”

            Dan turns to Arin who strokes his chin and nods, face serious.  Dan nods back and gestures for Sean to lead the way.  On his way pass the kitchen Suzy holds up one finger.

            “It will take one day to finish.  It loses potency quick so, if you’re not back…”  She flicks her eyes to Arin.

            Dan sighs, resigned and nods.

 

            The water is getting colder the closer they get to his father’s palace.  Poseidon is getting impatient.  And the way Sean’s jaw is clenching is unnerving.  He trills a note to his friend who glances in his direction and nods.  All of this is getting way out of control, way too quickly and he isn’t sure what to do about it.  Dan knows he doesn’t want to turn you over to Kyle.

            Sean directs a warbling note at Dan and dives lower.  Dan follows him down.

            Inside the giant throne room his father paces back and forth.  The space around Dan changes as he allows his tail to split.  He feels himself sink to the ground in between Poseidon and the Erinyes.  Dan kneels and looks up at his father, who is considering him sadly.  The God clears his throat and resumes his seat on the throne, long legs crossing.

            “Alekto has some questions for you.  So do I.”  Poseidon makes a motion for his son to rise and Dan obeys coming toward the dais and sitting at his father’s side on the highest step.  The other throne is empty.  His step mother must be away.  He bows toward the Erinyes and smiles wanly.

            “Did you have to burn her house down?” he asks.  He means it as a joke, but the look of irritation on their faces tells a story he would keep in mind.

            “That was the tantrum of a Demi-God.  Not us.”  The white haired one, Alekto, says.  Dan nods.

            “I hear we’re prone to doing that.” He’s trying to ease the tension but he can hear his father huff impatiently.  Although the round Fury seems to think it’s funny.  “Ask me whatever you want.  But, if you want the girl I’m not sure I can comply.  I’m sorry.” He looks down apologetically and he means it.  But Dan really can’t turn you over, not to someone who was willing to hurt you like that.

            “Very well, tell us how you came to ‘claim’ her.” Alekto states.  Her tone suggests it isn’t legitimate and Dan feels a tick of annoyance.

            “She took a swan dive off of the cliff above my cove, she had no items on her to trade for passage back to shore.  Therefore it’s my right to keep her as my… subordinate until she has something else to offer.” 

            The sisters immediately turn and look to each other murmuring among themselves.  Alekto turns back toward Dan.

            “We were not told where she was pushed, if what you say is true then we have no choice but to forfeit Apollo’s wishes.” Alekto steps toward Dan slowly, looking from him to Poseidon.

“Take us to your cove.”

            “Wait…” Poseidon rumbles.  Dan looks up at him, and he looks weary.  He can almost hear what his father is thinking.  If Apollo is involved, Artemis, and possibly Zeus will follow.  “Before I allow this I must speak with my son.”

            The Erinyes bow respectfully and are escorted out by a black haired Okeanide with dark brown front set eyes.  Dan turns toward his father and kneels at his feet, eyes downward.

            “You have a penchant for getting into tricky situations, son.” Poseidon rumbles.

            “I think this other Demi-God relinquishes his claim since she did almost die.  I saved her.  Please don’t make me give her to someone she doesn’t love.”

            “While he does technically give up his hold, Apollo doesn’t like losing.  I imagine he doesn’t like his son losing either.  They will press this, and it will go to Zeus.  Is this worth all of the trouble.”  Are you?  Dan closes his eyes, and feels you pacing around the kitchen. 

            _You pause and sigh with relief at the feel of his tug.  He is thinking of you, he is safe.  You sit back at the kitchen table and try to finish eating._

            Dan opens his eyes.  He does not wish to give you over.  He looks up at his father and scratches his head, embarrassed.

            “She’s worth it.  I think so anyway.  I will not force her to keep her bond with me, but I can’t give her over to someone who tried to kill her because she wasn’t interested.”  Dan stands and waits while his father’s eyes go through several colors.  He locks eyes with Dan and sighs, the walls seem to rumble with it.

            “I will meet her.  And then I will decide.  Take them to your cove, at least they will no longer be hunting her.”

            Dan nods and heads out to the Erinyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plotplotplotplotplot!
> 
> I don't think I like this chapter very much. There may be a rewrite in it's future. We'll see...
> 
> -Management


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ants can not comprehend the boots they are under,   
> only that it means destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely want to rewrite this one...
> 
> Also:   
> Trigger Warning: I'm not sure what to call it though. It's not exactly suicidal thoughts, it's just reader and others saying it would have been easier if reader had died. Anyway just in case that's a sensitive topic for you tread carefully.
> 
> Also feel free to offer tips/tricks/suggestions on this. It does help!

Sean

            As soon as Adanyael leaves, Poseidon motions for him.  He lets space warp around him, grayish tail becoming legs, silver scales running up their sides.  Sean drops to the ground and kneels, the clank of blessed armor ringing throughout the throne room.  He looks up at the large God and waits for his orders.  Poseidon’s eyes mimic Sean’s, turning an icy blue as he motions for another of the Okeanide guards.  Another drops beside him in the same position.  Sean locks eyes with his friend and nods, the usually grinning Okeanide turns his golden face toward him and inclines his head in greeting.

            “What is your will, Lord Poseidon?” The newcomer asks.  His voice is deep, rich.  Sean thought it could make the earth rumble like their God if the user willed it.

            “Marcus, you and Senan will head to my son’s cove and bring me the human.  I will see them for myself.  I will decide whether or not this human is worth what is about to come.”

            Sean turns back to his liege and clears his throat.  “Lord Poseidon, I believe Adanyael would like to be the one to bring the mortal to you.”  He isn’t sure why he is taking such a great risk with such a temperamental God, but he wants Dan to have the time he needs to prepare whatever it is he is about to prepare.  Poseidon waves Sean off.

            “No doubt he would Senan.  However, I don’t trust my sons... passions.  I will have the mortal brought before me.  Now.” The God’s eyes turned steel gray, a stormy ocean.  There would be no further argument, not even on Dan’s behalf.  Sean turns to his friend who is raising a dark eyebrow up in surprise.  Chocolate brown eyes search his looking for answers.  Sean only looks back up to Poseidon and nods.

            “I will get what is required so that they may be able to thrive here safely.”  Sean does not tell him that someone was already working on that.

            Poseidon lets out several bass notes that drop low.  Some other Okeanides come out and he gives them another order.  Adanyael is to come back to the palace and remain until further notice.  Sean closes his eyes and sighs.  _I tried Dan…_ he thinks.  Sean and his friend let their body shift again and they swim upwards.  With a final bow to the throne, the two Okeanides head out.

            His friend speeds up when they are away from the palace and his friend growls out a note.  Sean shakes his head and motions for him to follow, shifting his body in the direction of Suzy and Arin’s home.

 

Dan

            He pulls himself up on the shore and the Erinyes follow in the form of little red lights.  As he walks into his cove he pushes his wet curls out of his face.  The women pop into being, and the short one with the button nose begins sniffing around immediately.  Dan takes a moment and calls on his full human guise.  He digs his close out of a chest in the back of the little cave and slips them on quickly, finally pulling his hair back into a quick bun. 

            “Tisiphone, do you smell them?” The peach toned one with silvery white curls tilts her head curiously.  The short one steps outside the cove and her black eyes gaze upward.  She nods as Dan sits on a large rock.

            “The water child speaks true.  The mortal was shoved into his domain.  They are legally bonded, Alekto.” Tisiphone murmurs.

            The mahogany one with the long white braids makes an exhausted noise and turns to Alekto.  “Apollo will not be pleased.”

            Alekto shrugs and turns to face her sisters.  “It is out of our hands now, Megaira.  The bond is legitimate.  Our part in this conflict is done.”  She turns to Dan who is watching silently.  “As far as we are concerned the mortal is your problem, Demi-God.  I hope they are worth it.  Just remember Gods do not like to lose.”  Dan smiles weakly.

            “I’ve heard that, too.” He whispers.

            Alekto smirks at him and looks back out to the ocean.  “Your father sends Okeanides to escort you back it seems.”

            Dan turns his eyes in the direction of the sea and groans at the armored men climbing onto the sand.  Inhaling deep he tugs the thread that leads back to you and closes his eyes.

**_(Honey, I might be late.  Complications)_ **

 

You

            Complications?  You tug the thread letting him know you heard and wait for him to continue, but there is only silence.  You feel panic rise up your throat in the form of an acidic bile, but you swallow hard and pull the pretty blue bass back to your chest.  This day two… he was supposed to be returning tonight.  Instead there were complications.  You pluck string after string letting the vibrations fill you.  Not for the first time, you wish longingly for your guitar.  The deep notes aren’t helping anymore so, you push the bass onto the bed beside you.

            You get up and leave the guestroom, your room.  You kind of wanted to go look at that pool again.  Would it work for you?  Could you maybe talk to your mother with it?  You tug the thread again but there is no response.  You pass a hand through your (h/c) hair and tug on the ends nervously.  Dan did give you free reign of the house, but that doesn’t mean you should tamper with things you didn’t understand.  You are pacing the living room again, just in front of the basement door.  You throw your hands up and fling the door open wide, staring down into the dark.

            Planting your hand against the cool stone wall, you slowly make your way down the steps.  Why were there no lights here?  You step off the final step with relief and walk forward with your arms out.  You wonder how far into the room you have to go before you hit the pool when you slam your foot into it’s rim.  Dropping to your knees you grab the lip of the pool, cursing hard at your throbbing big toe.  You press your forehead against the cool, raised stone.

            You lay there for some time, just breathing in the darkness.  Eventually you rise to your knees and wait for your eyes to adjust.  You can see the outline of the pool you are clinging to.  You think you can see slight movement from the water.  Reaching forward tentatively you let the tips of your fingers skim the cool water.  Feeling a little braver you sink your whole hand into it and swirl it.  You tug that thread in the back of your mind again and close your eyes waiting for… something.

**_(Not right now!)_ **

            The tone isn’t angry, but it is irritated and snappish.  You recoil.  You wonder if he’s upset with you.  It isn’t like you asked for any of this.  You feel tears slide down your face and drop, most likely to the pool beneath you.  You take a ragged sigh and bring your knees to your chest in the dark.  This is too much.  You begin to think you would rather deal with the furies then sit here another moment.  Another part of you is telling you that you’re just being cagey.  That you are just pouting because he snapped at you.  The bigger part of you however, is just so fed up with the whole situation you begin to wish you had died.  Dan didn’t need to go through all of this for you.  Hell, you had pretty much accepted death when you flew over the cliff. 

            You are tired of crying.  Enough was enough…  You push yourself to your feet and make your cautious way back up the steps.  When you reach the top, you can see the sun beginning to set.  You begin throwing things back into your suitcase and wander sadly back to Dan’s room to hang his bass back into place.

            You linger in his room for a while, arguing with yourself. 

            It’s not like you asked to be bound to him, why did you care whether or not he was inconvenienced?  For the same reason you had cared about not hurting Kyle’s feelings.  They exuded gentle personas.  With that in mind, how do you know that Dan wouldn’t be the same way?  One minute they are all over you, the next killing you for some imaginary transgression.  Well while Dan teases and flirts, he never actually displays any interest of any kind other than keeping you alive.  Why though?  Why does he care about you at all?  That must just be how he is right?  Maybe, he just doesn’t want anyone to die.  That had to be it.  He would have saved anyone who fell off that cliff.

            That still left the question of why he was continuing to go through all this trouble.  You certainly aren’t worth all this drama.

            You aren’t sure when your feet start moving again, you aren’t sure when you finish packing your bags.  You don’t really come out of your reverie till your hand touches the front door knob lightly.  Your body freezes at the touch of the cool metal and you swallow hard.  It isn’t like you aren’t still bound to Dan.  You couldn’t hide from him if he wanted to hurt you.  You sit on the floor in front of the door cross-legged.  You drag over your suitcase and dig through it.  You know what you want.  The small silver ring had belonged to your mother.  She had gotten it from her mother when she entered high school, and your mother had given it to you when you started.  The little ring can no longer slip onto your fingers, so you had slipped it onto a silver chain. 

            You finally dig it out of a pair of jeans and swing it back and forth in front of your eyes.  If you gave him this, would it do?  Did you have to give it to him in person or could you just leave it on his pillow?  Where would you go once the bond was severed?  Who would hunt you?  You stand and kick your suitcase angrily.

            “No wonder people ran to Christianity…” you mutter under your breath.  You jump backward as someone begins rapping on the front door hard.

 

Artemis

            It didn’t take long to find the human.  She sits across the street, letting the large branches of an old oak swallow her form.  One long thick leg dangles off the edge while the other is propped up, knee near her chest.  The human is fidgety.  Artemis watches her race back and forth pass the front windows with something that feels like concern.  This child is a victim of circumstances beyond their control.  She can give them a chance to be free from the wild desires of Gods and Godlings.  Artemis slices through an apple with a throwing knife and slips it between her teeth.  She wonders if the mortal will go with her.  There is a possibility that they could love the naiad.  The mortal’s distress could be from that.  It is certain they don’t love her cocky nephew and as far as Artemis is concerned that’s a good decision.

            The Erinyes will most likely be returning to Apollo soon.  For the mortal to be in the care of the naiad meant that Kyle had most likely shoved the human into their path.  Her brother hates to lose however.  She knows what Apollo will do.  The question is: what will Poseidon do?  Poseidon was not the most patient of Gods, very to the point.  He will most likely kill the poor mortal if only to remove the headache.  Artemis sighs.  The mortal will reject her invitation for safety.  But, if it is between her Huntresses and death… 

            Artemis adjusts herself slightly and waits, silver eyes fixed on the house.  Poseidon would send someone for the child.  When they did, she would follow and offer her a life.  Even if it is one they don’t want.

            As soon as her decision is made, three people who smell like the sea approach the door.  She leans forward and closes her silver eyes, allowing her ears to pick up the smallest words.  She pities the mortals sometimes.  Ants can not comprehend the boots they are under, only that it means destruction.

 

Sean

            Sean does his best to catch Mark up to speed.  For the most part he sits, stone faced, in Suzy and Arin’s living room while he spins out what he knows.  Suzy understands they need Mark on their side, and fills in the gaps she can.  Mark closes his brown eyes and his deep voice sounds exhausted already.

            “He should have just let them die…” he mutters. 

            Arin rolls his eyes and scoffed.  “Because you could?”

            “If this continues it’s going to go to Zeus.” Mark growls.

            Sean shrugs.  “I have a feeling it’s going to go there regardless at this point.”

            Suzy packs the messenger bag with the potion and throws it over Arin’s broad shoulders.  As Mark continues in confusion.

            “What was he hoping to get out of the Moirai about this?” he asks.  Suzy tilts her head, her high, lilting voice sounding thoughtful.

            “I don’t know, maybe he was trying to find answers on how to pull out of this before it ruined her life.  I think it might be too late now.”  She looks down sadly at this.  Mortal suffering feels a little like watching a younger sibling get hurt.  Even if they annoy you, you can’t help but care a little.  Suzy wonders if Mark is right and it would have been kinder to let the human die.  Sean stands up and shrugs again.

            “I hope she’s worth something, otherwise Poseidon is going to kill her without thought just to remove the nuisance.”

            Arin’s eyes go wide.  “Even if Dan’s claimed her?  Dan’s his favorite kid!”

            “When it comes to his brother getting involved in his realm in any way, Poseidon will do what gives him peace.” Mark growls.  Sean heads back down to the couple’s basement with a sigh.

            “Let’s get this over with.  We can bring her here for a bit and explain things before we decide anything.”  Sean runs his hands through his mop of green hair and leaves with Mark and Arin close behind him.

 

            Climbing up onto the shore, the three men head towards Dan’s cove.  Arin pulls his human clothes out of the water proof bag, while Sean and Mark let their armor provide their disguise.  Sean’s black t-shirt and holey black jeans make him look like an emo teenager.  While Mark’s purple t-shirt and crisp blue jeans make him look slightly dude-bro.  Arin mumbles something about stupid magic clothes as he tugs on a beat up pink shirt with a crescent moon on it.  Sean just snickers at him.

            Mark stares up at the sky, and Sean goes to stand beside him while Arin finishes changing.

            “Been a while since you been up here, hasn’t it?” Sean asks.  Mark shrugs.

            “A few years, at least.” He murmurs.

            Sean sucks his teeth.  “You work too much.”  He looks to his side and sees Dan’s car and he calls back to Arin.  “Hey, you know where the keys to Dan’s car are?”

            Arin comes out spinning them on his finger with a grin that doesn’t quite meet his dark eyes.

            “Guess you’re driving then.” Mark says.

 

            It doesn’t take long for them to arrive at Dan’s home.  The pretty light blue, two story sits on one side of a cul de sac.  Arin pulls against the curb and looks at Sean and Mark, steel in his gaze.

            “What do you intend to do with her once we bring her back?” His tone is heavy, more serious than either of them are used to.  Sean meets his glare with one of his own.

            “I want to help Dan do whatever it is he is doing, but there are some very real repercussions that come when you disobey a God.”

            “Especially one of the big three…” Mark murmurs.  Sean’s eyes flick back at Mark with a smirk and then back to Arin.

            “He doesn’t know how long it will take us though, maybe we can take her to meet the Moirai first?” Sean continues.

            Arin shakes his head slowly.

            “Dan is paying with a sacred song…” he states.  Sean and Mark both go completely still.  Sean’s eyelids flutter in disbelief, and he barks in surprise.

            “WHAT?!”

            “You heard me…”

            “Why would he do that?!  Naiads only have a few of those to give!” Mark growls behind them.  Arin shrugs and shoves open the car door.

            “Unless one of you wants to try your hand at a sacred song, we need Dan.”

            Sean sighs and turns back to Mark.  His chocolate brown eyes widen, and his face turns stern.

            “You better not be about to ask me what I think you are.”

            Sean rolls his eyes and pushes open his own door.  “Come on, let’s go get the problem.”

            Arin is already ahead of them, which is probably better anyway.  Sean doesn’t think he can pretend to like them right now.  Even if it isn’t their fault, this mortal is a pain in his tail he would like removed.  Sean can hear you shuffling behind the door, but when Arin knocks there is silence.  Arin huffs and knocks again, maybe the larger naiad was hoping to jar you into action.

            “We can hear you behind the door.  Listen, I’m here because of Dan.  Will you open the door and talk to me?” Arin calls.

            “Dan said not to… not to leave here without him.”  The fear in your voice squeezes at Sean’s heart.  He looks back at Mark and Mark clears his throat.

            “You’re at the door, though.  Were you going to leave?” Mark asks.  There is silence then a sob from behind the door.

            “Did Dan send you because I was going to run?”  Fear escalating to terror…  Sean can practically smell it coming off of you.  Arin begins to sing, Mark adding his deep bass voice to it.  Like a chorus with only two throats.  You are not so afraid anymore.  Sean watches as you crack the door open, (e/c) eyes wide and nervous.  You keep tugging on the ends of your hair.  Sean swallows.  No wonder Dan was so taken with you.  If you weren’t scared you were probably made of warmth and comfort, like Hestia’s hearth. 

            Arin grins wide and raises his arms.  “We come in peace, mortal.” He says.  Sean snorts in laughter and you smile weakly.  Sean eyes the suitcase behind you and clears his throat.

            “Where were you going to go?”  Sean asks.  He’s not sure what is surprising you more, his shock of green hair or his accent.

            “I don’t know.  This is all so stupid.  I didn’t ask for any of it.”  You croak.  Sean shares a look with Arin and Mark.  The former’s look is compassionate while the latter looks annoyed.

            “I can’t believe I’m about to do this.” Mark mutters.  Sean smiles tightly.  Arin turns back to you and holds out a large hand.

            “Dan is in a bit of trouble.  He’s going to keep his promise to get you out of it, but… well you’ve got to come with us.”

            Your eyes fill up with tears at those words.

            “I don’t want to get Dan in trouble.  I don’t…” You begin to shuffle from foot to foot.  Not knowing what else to do you take Arin’s hand and he immediately pulls you into a bearhug.  Sean releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  Well, at least we completed that part, he thinks turning back to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to face it...  
> This could all be so easy.

Dan

**_(Not right now!)_ **

            He doesn’t mean to snap at you, but you chose the worst time to tug on that thread.  Dan stares up at his father with something akin to rage.  He can’t ever remember being this angry with him in fact.  The Okeanides flank the doors to Dan’s bedroom while Poseidon watches him.

            “You can be mad if you like.  I’m not sure I agree this human is worth the drama Apollo is about to put you through.”

            “I’m bound to her.  If you hurt her, you are going to hurt me.”  Dan doesn’t sugar coat it.  He knows his father; Poseidon would absolutely just kill you and be done with it.  Poseidon stares down at his feet, eyes changing rapidly to a storm.

            “Then I will make her give something of worth.”

            “She doesn’t have anything of worth, Apollo’s brat burned down her home.” Dan yells.  Poseidon’s eyes flash, lightning striking the sea…  Dan does not apologize.

            “Adanyael, I will meet with her and then I will decide for myself what is to be done.  You will wait here, so you don’t do something reckless and unnecessary.” 

            “Medusa…” Dan murmurs.  Poseidon freezes and scowls.

            “I have learned from my mistakes.”

            “I’ve learned from your mistakes, too.”

            Poseidon silently spins on his heels, whispering to the soldiers.  The soldiers bow to Dan and leave to, most likely, stand guard on the other side.  Dan yells in frustration and flops down onto his bed.  Slamming his dark eyes shut, he reaches out to you.  Distress is flooding him, and he knows you can probably feel his agitation.  He tenses; he knows immediately that you are not in his house.

**_(Where are you?!)_ **

            It is hard to keep the panic out of his ‘voice’.  He can almost see you pause and close your eyes.  His thoughts are loud, and they make you wince.

_(I’m with someone named Arin.  Is he safe?!)_

Dan sighs slightly.

**_(Yes, he is safe…)_ **

_(There are two others here.)_

**_(Who?)_ **

_(They say their names are Mark and Sean.)_

            Dan pauses.  Okeanides are the first sons of the sea and are loyal to a fault.  Both of them, however, are his friends.  Would they be willing to take you somewhere else until Dan could get out of the palace?  Dan knows Arin will defy Poseidon without hesitation.  But would they?

            Other thoughts start to cross his mind.  Is he being reckless?  Why did he want to take you to the fates originally?  To see what was in store for you?  To see if he could undo the hunt?  Well the Erinyes are no longer a threat.  As far as they are concerned you are Dan’s.  He could let you go and then you’d be on your own.

            He doesn’t want to do that, and he knows it.

            Dan stares up at the vaulted stone ceiling and thinks about you, your hands gripping his bass strumming gently.  He thinks about how he was just sitting in his cove when you fell, loneliness flooding him.  Then you were there; floating in his waters, life bleeding from your eyes.  Dan thought about how he could have left you there.  He made the choice that dragged you deeper into this.

_(…Dan?)_

            Hesitant tugging… You can feel the wander of his thoughts and you are scared.  Dan sighs and tries to rise from his thoughts.  Why did he save you?

            _I was tired of being alone…_ he thinks.  _And you are so pretty…_  Dan squeezes his eyes shut and reaches out to you again.

**_(Do what they say.  Don’t get fighty.  They aren’t gonna let anything happen to you.)_ **

            Is that true?  Dan doesn’t know.  He has to tell you something though.  Your fear is bleeding through.

_(They are taking me to the Fates…)_

            Dan freezes.  They couldn’t… the deal was for one of his sacred songs.  The only other one with a sacred song would be Arin and he would only have one.  Okeanides didn’t have sacred songs at all; their purpose was only to be the hands of Poseidon.  Unless one of them was a half-blood… 

            Dan sighs and tugs at his hair.  No.  He wasn’t about to let someone else pay for his troubles.  Enough was enough.

**_(No…)_ **

_(No?)_

**_(Tell them to do as Poseidon wishes.  It’s time for you to go home.  Be upfront and honest, I am with you even if he doesn’t want me to be.)_ **

            There is silence.  You must be conveying what he wants, right?

**_((Y/n) are you still with me?)_ **

_(Arin wants to know if you are sure about this?)_

            No fear this time.  No, the only thing coming from you is relief.  You are calm.  Ready to be done with it… This makes Dan sad.  Do you want to be apart from him?  His loneliness has made him irresponsible perhaps.

_(That’s not it…)_

            He forgot to close the door so to speak.  You could feel the full range of his thoughts.  He focuses on the thread and then Dan feels it.  You think you are at fault.  Dan smiles and slips his hands behind his head.

**_(This is a mess isn’t it?)_ **

_(Yes…)_

**_(What do you want to do?)_ **

_(Play some music and eat a burger with someone cute.)_

            Dan is giggling, it is a bittersweet ripple.  He shakes his head and sighs.  Before he can stop himself, he imagines being in a little diner with you; a back corner booth with mugs of tea and plates of bad food in front of you both.  He shoves the thought away before it can escape him and swim toward you.

_(I’m going to Poseidon.  I have something I can give you to break the bond.  This has gotten too big for me.)_

**_(Apollo and his son might come for you.)_ **

_(I’m sure I’ll make a very lovely tree.  That’s his deal right, all his failed romances turn to plants?)_

            Dan gives another snort of laughter.  There isn’t much mirth in this one, though.

**_(That would be him, yes.  Not sure about his kid though.  He’ll probably ask his dad to do it for him.  Maybe he’ll get you turned into some sort flower.)_ **

_(Maybe a mushroom…)_

**_(A pretty vine?)_ **

_(A new kind of fruit… that might be nice.)_

            The pause is heavy.  Dan wonders where you are now.  He stares towards his door and huffs.  He was still a demigod, he could probably charm the guards out there and slip out.  Does that count as being reckless?

**_(I don’t want you to separate from me.)_ **

_(I’m causing you trouble.)_

**_(I made the choice to save you.  I did this to myself.)_ **

_(But it is a problem though.)_

**_(More for you than for me…)_ **

            More silence.  Dan can feel you pulling away from him.  He is unsure of what to say, but he does know he doesn’t want you to leave him.  He’s not sure why.  No, he is actually incredibly sure why, and he is doing everything in his power to ignore it.  At least, he’s doing everything in his power to slow it down.

**_(Meet my father, but… don’t break the bond.  Unless you really want to.  I understand if you’d just like to get away from all this.)_ **

            There is more silence and Dan tugs on the thread connecting you, like one might gently tilt a lover’s chin towards them.

**_(Please…)_ **

 

You

**_(Please…)_ **

            You are standing beneath the cliff with three men(?) staring at you.  Arin, the tallest one, looks concerned.  While the golden skinned one looks irritated; he told you to call him Mark.  Did he ever smile?  You think it would be like the sun coming out if he did.  The Irish one ( _Do naiads have nationalities?_ ) looks blank.  He is just watching.

            “So, what did he say?” Arin says.  His face is worried.  You inhale slowly and place your hands behind your back.

            “Please take me to Poseidon.  I have a feeling if you interfere you’ll be in trouble too.  So, just take me to your boss.”  You step closer to them; Mark looks relieved.  Arin’s brow furrows and he places a large hand on your shoulder gently.

            “Do you understand what that means?”

            You smile, ignoring the continuous tug in the back of your head.  “Yes.  Yes, I do.”

            The one with the green hair, Sean, steps forward pulls a pretty crystal bottle out of the satchel around Arin’s shoulder.  His face is blank as he hands it to you, blue eyes observing you.

            “Whatever you decide to do, you need to drink this.  It’s the only way you can move around our realm.”  He places the bottle in your hand.  The surprising weight of it makes you immediately grasp it with both.  _No more hesitation_ , you think as you rip the stopper from the long neck.  You sniff it slowly, your nose met with licorice and cinnamon.  You take a deep breath and tip the bottle over your lips.

            It does not taste as nice as it smells.  It’s bitter, slimy, cold, and too thick like old honey.  You choke a little as you swallow.  Your body goes numb immediately and you cradle the bottle to your chest, so you don’t drop it as you fall to your knees.  Sean pries it from your gasp and rubs small circles into your back as you curl up.

            You feel burning pain along the sides of your ribs, like being slashed with a heated blade.  Gasping, you pull your shirt off; every rub of the cotton fabric brings more pain.  For a moment you feel a flush of embarrassment at being stared at in your bra by three strange men, but another wave of pain quickly kicks the though right out of your mind.

            There is a stronger yank in the back of your head and you latch on to it in a panic.

**_(Breathe deep, baby…)_ **

            You do what you’re told, and you feel something on the sides of your body open and close in time with your breaths.

**_(It’s okay, you’re okay…)_ **

            There is singing.  The tones are much deeper than Dan’s and there seem to be more voices.  Arin and Mark have their hands on you; flanging baritone and bass voices layering on top of each other.  You look up at them and nod in thanks.  Arin helps you up while Mark steps back blushing slightly.  Sean is also looking anywhere but at you.  Ignoring that, you run your fingers along your side feeling the slits along them.

**_(Don’t touch them too much or…)_ **

            “They’ll get irritated if you touch them too much.” Arin whispers, finishing the thought of the voice tugging at you.  You nod and stumble your way into the cove.  Arin follows and hands you some sort of black swim suit.  It’s more revealing than you are used to, but the gills have to be exposed. 

**_(Be careful, be polite but be straight forward.  He appreciates that.)_ **

            You nod, but think better of it.

_(Anything else I should know about your family?)_

**_(They are all spoiled children but try not to talk to them like it.)_ **

_(Even you?)_

            You’re teasing but there’s a pause and you feel a flash of sadness that’s not coming from you.

**_(I have my moments…)_ **

            Arin leans toward you and taps your shoulder.

            “You ready?”

            “Yeah, I think so.”

            “Are you sure you wanna do this?” he asks again. You shrug and smile wearily.

            “Take me to your leader.” You intone blandly.  Arin leans back and smirks at you.  A look of ‘did you just’ written all over his face…  You shrug again and take a deep breath; the feel of your sides opening and closing gave you such a strange feeling.  You wander out of the cove and approach the now armored mermen.  Their skin, matching marbled shades of gray and you are surprised for a moment.  Sean smiles at you, jagged teeth peeking through.  You turn to Arin and see him already slipping into the water, large tentacles coiling and dragging him deeper. 

            As the other two men begin walking into the sea you follow, knowing your swimming skills will not be enough for the journey.

 

Artemis

            The girl is brave, or exhausted.  She follows slowly because there is no need to rush.  The goddess will be there to stay Poseidon’s hand and offer you the only thing she has to give you.  She watches you cling to the neck of one of the Okeanides, the one with bright green hair.  She watches as you submerge deeper into a world you didn’t know existed a week ago.  Standing at the edge of land, she watches the waves roll in and out.  She turns her head slightly and acknowledges the furies sitting on the sand nearby watching her curiously.

            “Greetings Goddess.” One says.

            “Alekto.” Artemis continues to watch the waves.

            “The naiad’s claim is legitimate.” Alekto’s gold eyes watch the goddess impassively.

            “I’ve no doubt.”

            “You will offer her a place among your huntresses?”

            “Yes.”

            “If she decides she loves him will you let her go?” Alekto asks. 

            Artemis pauses at this.  Traditionally she isn’t much better than her brother at this; those asking for freedom to seek the carnal touch sometimes met violent ends by her hand.  Followed by her own guilt.  If you decide that life is not for you would she let you go?  She already knew you would want to leave.  Artemis knew she had you in an awkward spot.  She already knew you would languish.

            “We shall see.” The goddess says.

            “Well…” Alekto seems content to let silence hang in the air for a moment before her and her sisters rise.  “We shall report to Apollo now.  It’s time to be done with this; we have other duties to attend to.”  The guardians almost dissolve in place, as Artemis begins her journey into the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not where I wanted to end this chapter originally but it was getting way too long. Now that this is out of the way though the next chapter will go much smoothly.
> 
> Happy New Year and all that.  
> Hunger updated too. And new stuff comes...
> 
> -Management


End file.
